When things happen
by blackestdaekfire
Summary: AU. Hermione has been bullied very badly in her life and has taken it all but not with out some consiquences on her personality.
1. Chapter 1

The girl just wouldn't talk at all, people wondered how she actually ate. Its not even as if she was just quiet but she was completely silent, the professors had given up trying to get her to talk within the first few weeks. How she did the spells she was taught was a miracle, everybody automatically she was born mute and because of that magic channelled through her body differently.

The girls name was Hermione Granger, she was a muggle-born student at Hogwarts the oldest of the year she was in and by far the most smart. Other muggle-borns had said they had heard about her from their parents, apparently she had been a child genius, that was surprising considering everything.

The girl had no friends, no pet either, they all said she only had books. Some wondered if she had always been like this. None could be positive.

This is Hermione Grangers real story not the codswallop that had been written once before. And the way she did help the war.

Her parents hated her again now, they had to pull her out of her expensive private school. They could afford it but she was smarter than all of her teachers no everybody in the school, she had learnt everything within the first two months of being there. Her parents hated that.

She had stopped talking three years previously, she could talk, she had once talked way too much and her parents knew why she had stopped but didn't care. They didn't care about her, they wanted a son who could take over their family business and no mater how hard she tried they would not except her as their child.

They had fortunately gotten a letter recently from a free boarding school that would no matter what the mental ability of the child would take seven years to teach the child everything that he or she needed to learn. She was 11 and they sent her straight off to the school.

No other child like her but for some odd reason she didn't care that they didn't, she seemed happy.

But the word 'seemed' needs to be remembered the girl was constantly wanting to open her mouth to speak but she had a fear that had escalated since she had been very small, for this story you need to remember that children are some of the most horrid, destructive and mean human beings that have ever been. Hermione knows this as many others do. It is now your choice weather to continue or not now.


	2. Chapter 2

She had been a happy child at first, before she began going to school. She had talked a lot then, maybe too much. She was also too smart for her own parents liking so they were happy when they sent her off to school at the age of five, the girl hadn't been.

It took a matter of days for the bulling to start. She argued back at first and fought back at every chance she got. She herself gave up when she realised it was pointless.

Now maybe we should start the real story.

Hermione sat down on her bed drawing her curtains around her and fell backwards letting out a sigh of relief when the she heard the other girls quiet snores. She smiled happily knowing that she could let her calm and cold persona fall from herself.

She had loved school, now she hated it and felt petrified of having to stay in a room with a group of other girls. She was the oldest in her dorm, well, year in Ravenclaw.

She was also the smartest, although she didn't exactly like that title, it just got her more attention and more bullying because of it.

She soon fell into a restless sleep.

She awoke before anybody else did, quickly pulled on her clothes and went down to breakfast.

She never eat much and that would never change, having had stayed at other boarding schools she knew that people were more likely to beat her up now than at a public school. She had already experienced it at this school.

_FlashBack_

_She had only been here for a short time a week or so when the group of Gryffindor boys approached her she was…terrified at the looks on their faces. Murderous was the only way that they could be described._

_She hurried on trying to pass them but they followed and followed and followed. They were acting like Hyenas apart from the fact, which Hermione was grateful for, they weren't yet calling her name._

_But they were getting bored of following her and she begged that they would leave her a loan but they didn't they spend up stepping in her path. She looked up at the 5th__ years with big brown eyes._

"_Tell us to move and we will." One said grinning manically down at her._

"_Or we'll have to do something we will not regret." Another said._

_Hermione shook her head bushy brown hair swinging around her face. She backed up slightly but banged into another two bodies._

"_Ah, ah, ah." The first boy said wagging his finger with each word. "Get her boys." _

_Punch after punch hit the young girl as she receded into her mind like she would normally do vaguely thinking that older boys shouldn't do this to younger students weather they be girls or boys._

_FlashBack End_

Her eyes flashed as she thought of the horrid memory as she rushed down the hallway hoping to avoid anybody who may try to hurt or try to bait her into talking. But she wasn't lucky enough as three different boys crashed into her and laughed as they walked away, she carried on walking, but now away from the great hall down a usually abandoned hallway. Her eyes were watering and downcast so that nobody could see the tears being held back and because of this she didn't notice the group approaching her until she reached them crashing into tall bodies.

She knew who they were automatically and tried to run but when you're a tiny girl running from four big tall lads you never get very far. One grabbed her arms hauling her backwards. She never told anybody that these boys beat her up, she couldn't, she was scared to even open her mouth. She could never scream or ask for help. There is a story for that but it will be told later.

She faced every punch and kick that they aimed at her and they laughed and laughed as they beat her to a bloody pulp. Her eyes began to water as the beating continued no matter how hard she tried to keep the water in her eyes at bay.

They finished after a while complaining that they were hungry and she wasn't any fun to beat up at the minuet. She knew she had to move, get away from the place she was currently lay, covered in her own blood. She always wondered how it seemed nobody else picked up on how these boys acted and hurt her.

She crawled away into a dark alcove just a bit down the hallway where she pushed her back up against the wall and pulled her knees up wrapping her arms around them. She was scared and wanted to scream. Her filed -to the point her fingers bled- nails clutched at any skin it could get a hold of on her arms as she trembled and shook, but then she was quiet listening for any noise around the immediate area before pulling out her wand and mentally thinking 'Episkey' as she pointed shakily to various wounds on her body that the four Gryffindors had inflicted.

She was so busy with that she didn't notice a boy only slightly taller than her with tanned skin and dark brown hair and matching eyes approach her. He didn't know who it was until he was only a metre way from her, she had her bushy hair pulled into a pony tail and fringe clipped to the top of her head.

She was also covered in blood.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, are you...ok?" He asked nervously from behind her a slight tint of worry coloured his words.

She nodded swiping tears from her eyes. He saw she had her wand out and a slowly healing cut on her arm.

"You need some help?" She was about to shake her head when he shook his. "I wasn't really asking, I'm going to help anyway."

A small smile played over her lips for a split second before her face contorted in pain. The boy noticed why, she had a large piece of _something _producing from her back from her shoulder blade. "Come on I need to take you to Madam Pomfry" She looked panicked but let him take her.

It took a matter of minuets to get there, the boy knocked on the door as the girls breath came in shorter pants. The door opened slowly and Madam Pomfry obviously recognised him. "Mr. Zabini what is wrong this time."

"Not me this time its Hermione Granger."

The nurse was surprised and worried as she brought the girl to a bed, Zabini was a boy who only ever cared for himself and his close family and that was one of the reasons why he and his family never got involved in the war and why they weren't prejudice toward muggle-borns but for him to bring Hermione Granger to the Hospital Wing was very strange.

From the girls back was a white, glass like thing coming from it. But it was not glass not at all, and it seemed that it could not be pulled out.


	4. Chapter 4

Blood seemed to be pouring from the wound and running down her back, not a very pretty site. Madam Pomfry was worried that if she did manage to pull this _thing _from the girls back it would already be too late to help her. Blood replenishing potions were all good and well when there was enough of the original blood left in the body to start with. She began to tug on the object forcing a scream from the girl but pulled again and again until the girl yelled, "STOP, THAT'S IN THERE FOR A REASON."

Madam Pomfry was shocked, why would a girl have a white, glass like material in her back? She looked at the girl shocked before realising that this girl should not even be conscious, she had lost too much blood to be.

"Just leave it alone for a second or two." The girl managed to rasp out before her head fell limp to the bed.

Not wanting to leave the open wound even after the girl had said to leave it she turned back to find but a blood coated scar on her back.

She cleaned the blood with a flick of her wand and stared for a good few minuets at the girls back before going back to the head master and nodding her head when he asked if she was alright, she would research what had just happened herself before reporting back to the headmaster.

_**Three years later…**_

Hermione smiled at her one and only friend, Blaise Zabini, they had become friends during the first year of school, after the 'incident_' _as they dubbed it. Slowly but surely Hermione had develop a small crush on the boy who sat next to her, it was hard not to, him being the only boy she ever actually had any contact with what-so-ever. She had become slightly more confident in the past few years thanks to him, but still didn't speak, as if she were no longer able to, they instead came up with their own movements and signs, which meant they could talk to the other without anybody else figuring it out.

The bullying hadn't stopped, in fact it had increased three fold, as if because they were clever enough not to beat Blaise and the added frustration that they could not, would instead be used against Hermione.

Thanks to this Blaise had learned rather a lot of new spells that would heal Hermione instead of having to going to Madam Pomfry every time, which was very helpful and stopped a lot of questions.

"I'm so bored." She heard Blaise mutter, looking down at the books in front of him, he then looked at Hermione and the book she herself held in her hands. "Mya do you have a muggle fantasy novel in your hands right now?"

"No" She said quickly using her hands before running off, laughing silently as he chased her.

* * *

I am so sorry I havn't been updating, I feel horrible and I am also sorry this is also so short. I felt I had to update this now because there is no way I could next week I have my real exams which may or may not help me get into collage. I'll try updating afterward though.

D.D.F


	5. Chapter 5

He eventually caught up to Hermione that day, not that it had actually been hard, she wasn't exactly the best runner in the world, actually she could possibly been the worst he had ever set his eyes on. Sure, the girl could take a good beat down, she was the strongest person he had ever known who could do that, it had hardened her skin, she acted like a young girl shouldn't have had to when it came down to the grind.

Unlike Potter, one of the boys who now bullied Hermione once the upper years had left, who acted more like a girl than he had ever seen Hermione act, not that he cared much for Potter and his merry band of Golden Disciples, in other words, Dumbles lackeys. They along with every other Gryffindor, that is apart from the Weasley twins and the girls from their Quiditch team, liked to follow every word that sprouted from the old mans mouth. Not that Blaise found anything wrong with the Headmaster, but the guy was all about Light vs Dark. It's as if everybody forgot that their would always be that grey scale, not to mention if Dumbledore was any part of it he should have been placed nearer to the darker side of the scale.

But back to the present.

Blaise was sat down next to Hermione in the library, reading as per usual that is until he felt Hermione's head fall onto his shoulder with a soft 'fwump'. She hadn't fallen to sleep, he breathing hadn't steadied. Plus when she did fall to sleep she would immediately start snoring and that was not a very pretty noise.

He tilted her chin upwards, her eyes were wide and her breathing was becoming deeper. He raised an eyebrow at her. "What's the matter Hermione?"

Using her hands once more. "I just remembered, my mum wants me to invite you to visit in the holidays."

Ah, he had forgotten that the year was nearly at an end. But his mind clicked into high gear after he finally processed her words. "Why does your mum want me there, she hates you as it is?"

"Keep me out of the way, so I don't bother her and dad." It was always harder to read what she was feeling, with most people you could tell from their voice, but seeing as she couldn't actually use hers it wasn't very easy.

"Oh, if you want I can ask if you can come over to mine for the holidays." He replied, even if her parent probably wouldn't talk to either of them, he would feel more comfortable at home with Hermione there with him.

He had never told her, but over the years it was hard to not develop feeling for his friend, she was pretty, smart and his best friend, but he though that if he told her they would no longer be friends, and that was one thing he was not willing to risk.

"Come on, lets owl my mum." He said pulling her along after him.

* * *

Hello again, I liked writing this chapter, I know it's short but I wanted to get this out there before I forgot the idea all together, because that would be very disapointing. Hope you like it.


End file.
